Artemis' Adventures at Hogwarts
by SailorBoo
Summary: Artemis is just your average witch except for one thing: She's Draco's cousin. My first FanFic! Attention shoppers, attention shoppers: Being revised...
1. 1: We're Off To See The Hogwarts Express

**Boo:** I am not J.K. Rowling and ,sadly, I do not own Harry Potter or anything else in this story-  
**Arty:** Except for Me, Myself, & I.  
**Boo:**And the plot. You know your really full of yourself Artemis.  
**Arty:** *getting mad* Its Arty! And I'm related to _**Draco**_, what do you expect?  
**Draco:** What does that mean?  
**Arty:**Umm...nothing.  
*Boo, Arty, & Harry laugh at the look on Draco's face*  
**Draco:** How did you get here Potter??  
**Harry:** Door was open...  
**Draco:** Boo!  
**Boo:** What?  
**Draco:**You know what I'm talking about!  
**Boo:** *speaks quickly* Harry's-sorta-gonna-be-in-the-story-sorry-I-never-told-you-blah-blah-blah.  
**Luna: **On with the story before the Nargles find it and eat it.  
**Draco, Arty, & Harry:** LUNA?!?!? **(Well, actually Draco went "LOONY?!?!?" but close enough) **  
**Luna:** Yes and you might wanna redecorate its getting crowded in here. And the rest of the guys wanted in.  
**D, A, & H:** Rest of the guys?  
**Boo:** The rest of the people in the story.  
**D, A, & H:** **NO! WE DON'T WANNA DIE IN HERE! GET HER!!!**  
**Boo:** We gotta do the story!  
**D, A, & H:** Your SO lucky about that...

**Chapter 1:** We're off to see the…Hogwarts Express

**-------------------------- Artemis' POV --------------------------**

I walked towards Platform 9 ¾ with my super narcissistic cousin, Draco Malfoy. We may be cousins, but we look nothing alike except for our pale skin. Draco has white-blond hair and grey eyes. I however, have jet black hair and brown eyes. I've had to go _**everywhere**_with him ever since I was little and I needed to live with him and his parents. He was going on again about making sure that I go to Slytherin.

"I mean it Arty, if you don't get into Slytherin how do you think that would make _me_ look?" Draco said.

I rolled my eyes and I think he saw it.

"I mean what if you got in Gryffindor. Think about this: Me, the crown prince of Slytherin, being related to a _**Gryffindork**_**?** Imagine the humiliation!" he said, trying to sell his argument.

"You? A prince? **HA**! And do you think that being related to you, no matter what house I get in, is a ray of sunshine?!" I snapped and then I gave him one of my famous death glares.

I softened a bit after I saw he had a defeated look on his face." I'm sorry Dragon.-"

"Draco!" Draco growled under his breath.

"Oh stop being such a baby! I just translated your name into English! You should be thanking me! Anyways I'm sorry. I'm just so excited that Uncle Lucy and Aunt Cissy finally allowed me to go to Hogwarts, even under these curcumstances. I was getting tired being at Beauxbatons."

"Tell me again why you wanted to go my school so badly?" Draco asked with an annoyed and pained look on his face.

"Because of several things: #1: I saw the school at the Triwizard Tournament, #2: Lots of cute boys whose robes bring out their gorgeous eyes"- Draco had a look of disgust added on to the expression mixture his face when I said that-" #3: I don't think that being beautiful will get anyone anywhere in life and we had to learn A LOT of beauty spells, and #4: I wanted to see what you think is so bad with the assignment." I explained.

**-------------------------- Draco's POV -------------------------**

"What's bad with the assignment?" I practically shouted, completly shocked. People began to stare after that and I stopped in my tracks. And, as luck would have it, we were at the barrier.

"_This _is the school? Wow it looked much larger at the Tournament 2 years ago." Arty said sarcastically, changing the subject and, gratefully, I went along with her.

"No Artemis," She winced at that (she hates her name),"and you call me a baby. Anyways this is the where we get on the train. You just need to go walk through the barrier to get to the Hogwarts Express. Now passing won't hurt a bit."

I went through the barrier and then waited for Artemis to appear. She practically fell on me when she finally did. "Why in the name of Salazar didn't you tell me that that wasn't going to be painful?" she demanded angrily.

"Excuse me. How was I supposed to know that you didn't hear me when I said 'passing won't hurt a bit'?" I snapped.

She opened her mouth and closed her mouth several times like a fish before she said "You're right. I'm sorry".

"You bet I'm right! Wait a sec-you're actually admitting that I'm right?" _'Something's up.'_ I thought. '_That's not normal. Did I misunderstand her? Is she under the Imperius Curse?'_

She nodded. _'Okay then....'_

I voiced my thoughts slightly awkwardly as we started walking towards the train, "You're going to have to find your own compartment. I have to go to the Prefects because-"

"I'm a Prefect" Arty finished for me. "You've just said it once…or twice…or 300 times each for you, Aunt Narcissa, and Uncle Lucius. I swear I'll never know how I've not gone crazy. Anyways here we are…at the train" She said with a smirk as we boarded the train.

**------------------------- Artemis' POV -------------------------**

"Now I'll see you at the Slytherin table after you've been sorted into my house." Draco said almost happily.

'Happy to think of me joining his house or him going somewhere else? I'll hope that it's the first one.' I thought. For some strange reason, I enjoy seeing him getting disappointed. After he left I said quietly "I'll see you at the Slytherin table all right… but I won't be sitting at it."

I wondered around, asking people if I could sit in their compartment but they all gave me a weird look that told me that they saw me with Draco and that there's no way in hell that they'll let me sit with them. I finally found a compartment that was empty. I was in it for a few minutes before a boy with messy raven colored hair and a round-faced boy and a girl with glasses that looked like they were a part of a Muggle's hypnosis trick box.

'Ah…this must be Loony Lovegood…now that's not a name. What was it? I got it! It was-is Luna. I'm positive of it' my brain said to me. Yes my brain _talks_. Its name is Cindy. She talks to me mentally...wait a sec. How corny was that? *Cricket chirps in my thoughts* That's what I thought.

The glasses boy asked if he and his friends could sit in the compartment with me and I said "Sure why not there's plenty of room.". They thanked me as they came in.

Glasses boy introduced them. He said "Hello. This is Luna Lovegood" 'Ha! I was right! Thanks Cindy!' He gestured to Luna.

She stopped looking at her Quibbler and said "Hello. Beware of the Wrackspurts. They float through your ears and make your head go all fuzzy. I thought I felt one zooming around in here.". She started flapping her hands at the air, as if beating off large invisible moths. Her paper fell as she did that and she picked it up and started looking at it again.

I just realised that she was reading it upside down. "Okay…."

He continued "And this is Neville Longbottom." He gestured to Neville and then Neville smiled shyly and said "Hi.".

I looked at Captain Glasses. "And…?" I asked.

"And what?" He asked awkwardly.

"Oh my…you forgot to introduce someone." I said, looking at him like he said he was the Bloody Barron's and Nearly Headless Nick's birth son. (A/N Ok that might not be what I'm looking for. But that was pretty funny (In my mind at least. I have a strange sense on humor and can only get a few funny things out of it. ). I think I'm looking for something like this: I said, smiling a bit at this boy's stupidity)

He smiled at me "I can't introduce someone who's name I don't know.".

I sighed. "I meant you haven't introduced yourself. And my name's Arty." I said with annoyance in my voice.

Neville and him looked at me surprised. "You mean you don't know who I am?" He asked.

"Nope. Should I?" I replied. I mean the way he was going with this he was acting like he was Harry Potter.

"But then why don't you—oh I got it. You're Muggle-born. My best frien-" I cut him off.

"I'm not Muggle-born. In fact, I'm a pure-blood" I said.

Both boys looked at each other and then at me with another surprised look that was contagious enough to get Luna out of her book and slid on her face.

"And you still don't know who I am?" he asked…again.

"No I don't. I thought we got past that a couple of minutes ago." I said through clenched teeth.

He laughed "Sorry but that usually only happens with Muggle borns or Muggle raised and not pure bloods. I'm Harry Potter".

And **BOOM**! Oh my... how ironic is that?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Boo: **Okay so that's it. That was in the 3rd page of my Microsoft Word so I thought that I should stop so it wouldn't be too long. Just to make this clear: this is placed in HHP (Year 6). Just thought I'd be nice and say that. Sorry if that was to long for you, or for some people too short. And what pretty much everything Luna said and did was in HHP. Please review. What should happen when she discovered who Harry was? Should she freak out, or should she say something like "Oh. I thought you'd be taller" lol but really I wanna hear what you have to say. Okay. Bye bye! And just so you know, I didn't have her tell her last name for a reason. I have something planned… *rubs hands together evilly*. Lol! Luv, SailorBoo.  
**Arty:** And I luv you guys too...  
**Boo:** And?  
**Arty:**And you should be sorry for forgetting me.  
**Boo:** You know what I meant! Say it or I'll make you have a creepy incest scene with your cousin!  
**Arty:** Ohh god no! *speaks quickly* E-hugs & cookies is your reward if you review. They will be given by me. The cookies will also be baked by me. Don't blame me if you get burnt cookies. I'm not the best cook.  
**Boo:** That wasn't what we agreed to... **Arty:** I know. I don't wanna make cookies. I might not have to if they don't review because I'm pretty sure no one likes burnt cookies...  
**Boo:** But if they don't review you might get stuck on this chapter forever in limbo 'cause I won't know what direction to take this...you will never know what to do when you find out who harry is. And I'll be bored and might make an incest chapter....  
**Arty:** OHH GOD! NO! NOT… **you know**...  
WITH DRACO!! EWEWEWEWEW!! FINE!! I'LL EVEN GO TO PARIS AND BUY SOME EXPENSIVE ONES INSTEAD OF BAKING THEM!!! I DON'T WANNA DO THAT BOO PLEASE ANYTHING BUT ME & DRACO!!  
**Draco: **I COMPLETELY AGREE WITH ARTY! I MEAN IT'S HER! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT!  
**Arty: **And what, pray tell, does that mean?  
**Draco: **We're cousins...Wait, what did you think I meant?**Arty:** I thought you were calling me ugly or fat...  
**Draco:** And why would you care about stuff like that? Like I said before: we. ARE. **COUSINS!!!!  
Boo:** Sorry to interrupt this touching...err...I mean AWKWARD family scene but we gotta stop end the chappie.  
**Draco:** Thx Boo…but you sorta started it  
**Arty:** Yeah you did...  
**Boo:** I wasn't gonna do it...it was blackmail...  
**Draco:**Ahhh...so you wont do it right?  
**Boo:** No.  
**Arty:** Thank Merlin! That means no spending money or time on cookies!  
**Boo:** But I could make you kiss & fall in love with Harry...  
**Arty:** Ok...I'll get the cookies... and that might not be a bad thing with Potter...  
**Draco:** WHAT!?!?!  
**Arty:** Nothing! **JK! **Bye folks! RUN!! *Arty & Harry run for the next chapter b4efore Draco kills them*  
**Draco:** NOT SO FAST! *Starts chasing them as chapter ends*  
**Boo *being sarcastic*:** Isn't this so fun??? Please leave a Review peoples.


	2. 2: Slughorn's Compartment Part 1

**Boo:**Hello. I'm not J.K. Rowling and, sadly, I do not own Harry Potter. I own nothing except the plot and my OC Artemis. Sorry for not posting this earlier but I got off track by having to use crutches. Anyways, welcome to the incest chapter  
**Arty:** Are you kidding me??? There were reviews!  
**Boo:** I wasn't gonna do that. It was called an ice-breaker.  
**Arty:** There's no ice. It's not winter yet.  
**Boo: *sighs and shakes head*** This is gonna be a LONG chapter…  
**Harry:** And make some sense this time. She said she went to the Tournament and yet she didn't know who I was.  
**Boo:** I have a planned explanation...sorta. It's in my head and won't come out. Now shoo! You both got a story to do!

**Chapter Two: **Slughorn's Compartment Part 1

**-------------------------- Harry's POV --------------------------**

"**You're** Harry Potter?" She asked me.

"I am? Thanks for telling me! I've always wondered why people kept calling me that." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Not funny." Arty said.

"Do you go here?" I asked.

She replied "No. I just started going here this year. I'm a transfer student from Beauxbatons.".

"Even stranger. You still should've recognized me from the Tournament." I said to her.

"Harry? Do you like this girl?" Ron asked a sly smile as he entered the compartment with Hermione following him.

"NO!" I shouted.

She gave me a 'Hi-I'm-still-here-did-you-forget?' look.

I grinned nervously. "I just met her." I added, more to her than Ron.

Ron looked at me and shook his head in amusement before saying "Harry you'll never guess what Malfoy is doing."

"What's he doing this time? The usual picking on first years?" I asked.

"No. He is just sitting in his compartment with other Slytherins." Ron answered.

Hermione decided to enter the conversation and said "Maybe he preferred the I.S. Maybe being a prefect seems a bit boring afterwards."

She looked at Arty. "By the way, I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger." She held out her hand.

Arty looked at it before looking at Hermione's face with a grin. She shook at and answered "I'm Arty."

"And I'm Ron Weasley." Ron said and he also held out his hand to shake and she did the same to him.

"Is that all there is or is there a last name to that?" Ron asked her, grinning.

I noticed that she frowned and then it disappeared as quick as it came and was replaced with the most obvious automatic smile I've seen because I use a similar one to it when I see Rita Skeeter. "I'm Artemis". She was cut off when a girl that looked like she was in her third year entered the compartment.

**-------------------------- Artemis' POV --------------------------**

A girl entered the compartment and I thought I would faint with relief.

"I'm supposed to deliver these to Neville Longbottom, Harry P-Potter, and Artemis" I held my hand over her mouth so they wouldn't hear what was coming.

They all stared at me, even the little girl.

I smiled sheepishly and said "I REALLY hate my last name." as an explanation.

I let my hand off of her face and she started passing the scrolls out. She left and then I heard steam. "Somebody's angry…' I thought. I found out who it was seconds later.

"What is it?" Ron demanded as Harry unrolled his scroll.

"An invitation" Harry said. I unrolled mine and I read:

_Artemis,  
__I would be delighted if you would join me for a bite of lunch in compartment C.  
Sincerely,  
**Professor H. E. F. Slughorn**_

We had already left the compartment when Neville asked "Who's Professor Slughorn?".

"New teacher." Harry answered vaguely.

No duh! I mean honestly, with his detective skills he could he the new Sherlock Holmes. Wonder who his Dr. Watson is going to be. "Well I suppose we'll have to go won't we?" I asked.

"What does he want me for?" Neville asked nervously.

"No idea," Harry answered. "Listen," he added, "let's go under the Invisibility Cloak. Then we might get a good look at Malfoy on the way and see what he's up to."

"You have an Invisibility Cloak?" I asked and he nodded in response.

"And did you mean Draco Malfoy when you said that?" I asked him with a voice that asked 'do-you-know-this-person'. What did you think it was gonna be? An 'Am-I-a-lollipop-yet' voice?

"Yeah. What do you want with him?" He asked me with a curious and suspicious expression on his face.

"Nothing." I replied. And was that a lie? No. "I just wanted to see if you knew him" I added after he gave me a strange look. "High and mighty? Thinks that he's better than everyone else? Looks like a zombie whenever he's with Pansy?" I added.

Harry laughed. "Yep. That's the Malfoy I know.". I was thanking my lucky stars that he didn't ask how I knew or knew about Draco or Pansy.

The idea (finding Draco under the cloak) wasn't the best: The corridors were packed with students looking for the lunch trolley, and it was impossible to travel in while wearing the cloak.

Harry stowed it back in his bag sadly and slowly, seeming to enjoy wearing it and avoiding everyone staring. Every now and then students would leave their compartments to look at him better. The exception was a raven haired Chinese girl who rushed inside when she saw Harry coming.

I looked at Neville and he whispered "That's Cho Chang, Harry's ex". And then it made complete sense.

As we passed the window she was having a conversation with her friend, who was wearing a think layer of makeup that didn't cover all of the pimples on her face. I smirked at that.

Cho looked up and saw me walking by Harry's side and mouthed to me 'He's so out of your league'.

I simply directed my smirk towards her and mouthed back 'And apparently, so are you'. I walked closer to Harry and found out that my neck came up to his shoulder. Perfect.

He noticed my head suddenly landing on his shoulder and started walking even slower.

I looked up and he looked at me questioningly. I smiled at him and jerked my head in Cho's direction slightly.

He looked in that directing and smiled wickedly at me before the look came of his face as quick as it came as he put head on mine and sighed.

I waved bye to Cho, whose mouth looked scarily like Genie's on Aladdin when Jasmine pretended to fall in love with Jafar. I mean it. The resemblance was creepy.

As soon we got to the compartment I moved my head away and we laughed so much.

"Did you see the…look on her…face?!" I gasped out, holding my knees with my head down and gasping the type of gasps that only happened when you were laughing your butt off.

Harry was laughing so much he was crying and Neville was hyperventilating. We opened compartment C's door once we were presentable. Translation: When we didn't laugh at the thought of Cho and her fly-catcher mouth and our faces were no longer red. Did you know that happens when you laugh too much?

We soon saw that we weren't the only ones Slughorn invited. I think that Harry, hands down, got the warmest welcome. "Harry m'boy!" Slughorn said and what a sight that was. He was jumping up and down so much that his great fat stomach seemed to fill the compartment. He had a shiny bald head and a silvery moustache that gleamed as bright in the sunlight coming from the windows as the buttons on his waistcoat. "Good to see you, good to see you! And you must be Mr. Neville and Miss Artemis!".

Neville nodded, looking scared again and I smiled and nodded.

Slughorn gestured for me, Harry, and Neville to sit in the only remaining three seats. Neville and Harry sat across from each other so there was only one seat left: By Harry. I prayed a silent pray to whoever would help me before I sat.

I looked around and saw Blaise Zabini (he visits Draco all the time during the summer), some boys that looked like they were in seventh year, and the Weaslette looking like she didn't have a clue why she was there.

"Now do you know everyone?" Professor Slughorn asked us. "Blaise Zabini is in your year of course."

Blaise didn't look like he noticed Harry or Neville, and they did the same (because Slytherins + Gryffindors = Please stop fighting! Put the wands away! DID YOU JUST USE AN UNFORGIVABLE?!?!), but he looked at me with surprise.

I mouthed "Didn't you see my little prayer?" with my hands in the praying position and then I continued mouthing "That is why I did one." I pointed at Harry and Neville. He nodded.

Slughorn continued "This is Cormac McLaggen, perhaps you've come across each other? No?" McLaggen, a large, wiry-haired boy, raised a hand. Harry and Neville nodded at him and when he saw me he winked. I made a gagging sound almost instantly after he did that and everyone in the compartment laughed, chuckled, or giggled except poor Winky.

"And Marcus Belby?" Belby, who was a thin and nervous looking boy, gave a strained smile towards the boys and smiled when he looked towards me. And I mean a real smile that was bright. I felt slightly happy at that.

"And _this _charming young lady tells me she knows you!" Slughorn finished.

"Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister" Harry whispered to me and I nodded to him and smiled at the poor girl, who was currently grimacing at Slughorn's choice of words. And of course, he didn't notice. Or he did and chose to ignore it.

"Now this is most pleasant," Slughorn said as he tried to get cozy in his seat. "A chance to get to know you all a little better. Here, take a napkin. I've packed my own lunch so take what you want."

Belby accepted what looked like half of a cold pheasant.

"I was just telling young Marcus that I had the pleasure of teaching his Uncle Damocles," Slughorn told me, Harry, & Neville, as a basket of rolls appeared and was passed around. "Outstanding wizard. Simply outstanding. And his Order of Merlin is well-deserved. Do you see much of your uncle, Marcus?"

Unfortunately, said boy had just taken a mouthful of pheasant; in his haste to answer Slughorn he swallowed too fast and began to choke.

"_Anapneo." _Slughorn said calmly, pointing his wand at Belby, whose airway seemed to clear as soon as the words came out.

"Not...not much of him no." Belby gasped out.

"Well, of course, I daresay he's busy. I doubt that he invented the Wolfsbane Potion without some considerable hard work!" Slughorn said to him.

"I suppose…" Belby said, who seemed afraid to bite into his pheasant until he was sure that Slughorn was done. "Errr… he and my dad don't get on very well, you see, so I don't really much about.." he slowly stopped as he saw the cold smile that Slughorn was giving him.

"Now, _you_, Cormac," Slughorn said, moving to the next victim—err...I mean lucky student. "I happen to know that you see a lot of your Uncle Tiberius, because he has a rather splendid picture of you two hunting nogtails in Norfolk."

"Oh yeah, that was fun." McLaggen said, looking at me as if what he would say would make me regret embarrassing him. "We went with Bertie Higgs and Rufus Scrimgeour- this was before he became minister."

OH MERLIN! HE KNEW THE MINISTER! NO WONDER I FEEL absolutely no regrets about what I did. Arrogant idiot deserved some ego-bashing and I was damn proud the honor of doing it. Even more proud because his ego knew the Minister of Magic and he couldn't have me sent to Azkaban for that. Don't ask me how I know. Let's just say it involved Draco, some spellotape, and a whole lot of time.

"Ah you know Bertie and Rufus too?" Slughorn asked beaming slightly, which made him look like a proud grand-father.

"Now tell me...". I zoned out then because it seemed that everybody here was connected to somebody well-known or influential- except for the Weaslette- and he was trying to get on the good sides of them. One of the things that was revealed to the compartment that Blaise has a beautiful witch for a mother that was married 7 times and each husband died mysteriously, each leaving her a large amount of gold. Shocker about the beautiful part. I mean honestly. It's _so hard _to see that when you know her and Draco has a picture of her and he looks at it whenever he thinks that nobody is looking. Beautiful piece of blackmail, that is.

Neville's turn was next and it was really uncomfortable 10 minutes for me. His parents were well-known Aurors that were tortured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange and a couple of lower Death Eaters. Can you guess that I was looking less and less happy about the fact that the interrogation was eventually coming towards me yet?

* * *

**Boo: **Ok I know, kinda sucky ending. Wait. No 'kinda' about it. I just wanted to get this out. I'm gonna be working on the other half so...yeah. Bye byes.  
**Arty:** Thanks for reading.  
**Harry:** Please click on the little button in the middle of the screen that says Review this Story/Chapter.  
**Arty:** If you review, I'll send you some e-cookies! Don't worry, they'll be store bought.


	3. 2: Slughorn's Compartment Part 2

**Boo: **Hey lookey peoples! I finally managed to get my lazy butt, or in this case fingers, to type this little thingy called a chapter!  
**Arty:** And thank you. I thought you were just joking with that 'limbo' thing in the first chapter.  
**Boo: **Well sorry. Not my fault that my Word didn't save this and my computer restarted in my sleep. I'm serious. I left it on and it did a auto restart when I finally went to sleep around 1 in the morning. And I had this whole chapter done. Part 1 and 2 combound together with extra. Granted it happened like a week before chapter 2 and I was _way_ to lazy to re-type it all so I went in parts. I mean I went so far back...well a good thing was that I changed a few crappy things. Before I accidentally refreshed my page when typing and it went back and I had to redo like EVERYTHING and I was to lazy to actually type and send this chapter to you lovely people called 'readers of my story' and I started moving and I packed up my book by accident.  
**Arty: **Wow. That was allot. I'm actually ashamed for interrupting you and to call you my creator.  
**Boo:** Now hush! You know you love me!  
**Arty:** *Rolls eyes*  
**Boo:** Without me, you wouldn't exist! Or be on this site! You'd just be a sad little idea in my head. You'd go as insane as I am on a sugar rush.  
**Arty:** *groans* Let's get this over already!  
**Boo:** Fine. Be a female Grumpy. I, sadly, do not own Harry Potter. That wonderful series belongs to J.K. Rowling, who dared to try kill my Harry-poo.  
**Harry:** **WHAT?!?!?!**  
**Boo: **I was joking. And not my fault that you're my fave character and who they chose to play you in movies. And I'm so glad they made her change the little 'you dying' thing Harry. I don't like the fact that you ended up with Ginny though.  
**Harry: ***Perking up* I did? *Pumps fist in air triumphantly* I am the man!  
**Arty:***Throws a piece of popcorn at Harry and he catches it and falls out of his chair in the process and then snorts at him* Sure you are Har. Sure you are.  
**Harry:** *Getting up* I'm okay!  
**Boo : ***Rolls eyes* Okay then. Like I said before, own nothing except Arty and the plot. So don't sue me please. Umm..I do not write this for money or w/e you call it. I do it for fun. Here's Part Two and sorry for the wait peoples! Wow, I make this things _way _too long. Like I said before, I'm really sorry for the wait.

**Chapter Three: **Slughorn's Compartment Part 2

_**Last time on Artemis' Adventures at Hogwarts:**_

_Neville's turn was next and it was really uncomfortable 10 minutes for me. His parents were well-known Aurors that were torchured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange and a couple of lower Death Eaters. Can you guess that I was looking less and less happy about the fact that the interrogation was eventually coming towards me yet?_

**Arty's (Gonna give up on saying Artemis _every single_ _dang time_I change to her POV) POV**

"And now," Slughorn said dramatically while he shifted in his seat.

'Amazing.' I thought. I had honestly thought he was stuck in it and couldn't move but- it looks like I was w-w-wrong! Can you tell that I don't like being w-w-w...that 'w' word. Ha ha ha.... Shut up.

"Harry Potter!" He beamed. "Where do I begin?"

'Hmm...maybe not acting like he was the coolest thing since sliced bread would be a good starting point.' I thought. 'And where did that dumb saying come from anyways?' Anyways, back to the story and not my thoughts about sliced bread.

"I feel like I only scratched the surface when we met during the summer!"

I, along with Blaise and Winky, just stared at Harry after hearing that little tid bit of information. Said boy was looking uncomfortably under our gazes so I smirked and let go of it.

I almost didn't hear said Slug add "The 'Chosen One' they're calling you!"

Harry said nothing as his past starers became current starers. I became embarrassed with my actions quickly this time and death glared at two slightly frightened boys. I love death glares. They're a gift from Heaven above, I tell ya. Or would they be a gift from Hell below since they're **death** glares?

"Of course," Slughorn continued, now watching Harry closely. "There have been rumors for years now. I remember... that terrible night... Lily, and James too...and you survived that curse..."

'Oh for the love of Merlin shut up!' My mind screamed at him and he was completely obvious to it. And now I have a killer headache.

"And the word that you must have powers beyond the ordinary -" He was interrupted by Blaise, who chose to snort at that last comment.

An angry, and rather girly, voice came from by Sluggy, "Oh yeah Zabini, just because you're talented... at posing..."

Oh no. That did it. Nobody insults, or tries to insult, someone that's like a brother to me. I started to stand up and faced the Weaslette as my feet slowly left the ground and my eyes slowly darken.

"Artemis!" Blaise hissed at me and I turned towards him, slowly returning to the ground and my eyes returning to normal.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Control." He hissed again before realisation finally had enough mercy to dawn apon me.

I grinned sheepishly at him and sat down again.

Slughorn, not missing a beat with the little hover and eyes thing, chuckled "Oh dear Miss Weasley." to 'Miss Weasley', who was glaring daggers at me.

"You might want to be careful." He continued. "I hear that Miss Artemis has a wicked temper so I wouldn't want to cross her."

I nodded violently, repeating "Wicked temper." I suddenly got a thought and added "Last person that got it was never the same. Right said last person?" I asked as I turned to Blaise with a wicked grin on my face.

He audibly gulped and nodded, officially looking scared at how this was going.

"I'm done here your honor." I grinned like a Cheshire Cat to Slughorn, who was wearing a matching grin.

"Anyway," Slughorn said as he gave me one last look before giving his complete attention to the boy to my left. "Such rumors this summer. Of course, one doesn't know what to believe with the _Prophet_being known to print... inaccuracies, make mistakes. But, with the number of witnesses, there is little doubt that there was a disturbance at the Ministy and you were in the thick of it all!"

I looked at Slughorn and mentally snorted. 'And so were Longbottom, the little Weasleys, that Granger girl, and someone else that Uncle Lucy didn't reconise. Along with the Order, Death Eaters and Voldie himself!' I then looked at Harry, who, after I joined the ranks of the ones expecting an answer from him (So, in other words, almost everyone else in the compartment), nodded mutely.

Slughorn beamed at him. "So modest! No wonder you're a favorite of Dumbledore! You _were _there, then? But the rest of the stories... so sentational. This fabled prophecy for instance-"

Neville interuptred him. "We never heard a prophecy." He said, slowly turning pink.

"That's right." The Weaslette added defiantly. "Neville and I were there and this 'Chosen One' rubbish is just the _Prophet_ making things up as usual."

"You were there too then?" Slughorn asked interestedly. They remained silent. "Yes..well the _Prophet_ often exaggerates things..." He said, sounding more than a bit disappointed. He cheered up slightly as he started talking about things of his past. I almost fell asleep but then it would be terrible for my family's reputation. And I didn't because I didn't want to scare everyone with my... uniqueness.

Slughorn suddenly turned to me and started my round on 'What to tell, what to tell?' Of course, I call it worse in my head but this is the lowest rated thing I can think of at the moment that doesn't have any wizard swear words. **(A/N PPP Wizard Swears! Look it up!)**

"Now, Miss" I held my breath, praying to Merlin that he wouldn't say it, "Artemis," I let out the breath, hoping that nobody noticed. No such luck. Blaise gave me a pitying glance before looking away. "what to say, what to say?"

And I just had to open my mouth. I saw Blaise groan, probably already knowing what I would say. What? I said he was like my brother, and that was a high place in my book. Draco is at 'Cousin I wish I never had' for being a giant git. "How about not saying anything at all."

Blaise shook his head sadly, showing that he did know it.

Slughorn just grinned at me. "But I should. And I wonder, are you as good at potions as your father?"

"I don't know since I- Wait a second. You knew my father?"

He just frowned and murmured "I shouldn't have said that." in an attempt for no one to hear him. But lucky me heard him, and I'm sure that everyone else did too.

* * *

**Boo:** Was that sucky or what? I would've put more, but stupid me put my Year 6 book with my living room books and it's packed up.  
**Arty:** And thanks to the people that reviewed.  
**Boo:** I had them listed here and I even had a party-funny conversation but *Sobs* I accidentally erased everything in this. I refreshed but it wasn't the same. Seriously. I need to save more often for these. And I'm to lazy to type it all again. So... review and wait for *Sobs again* Part 3. I tried to finish the Compartment in this, but w/o my book, it's not possible. And I can't download the book because it could possibly be a Trojan Horse file, so again, SORRY!!!!  
**Arty:** I know that I'm asking for more than I should, but... review?  
**Boo:** And did I write this well enough so far that it's not obvious who her mom is? I think it is... though it maybe because I created her... Maybe someone could tell me in a review? (Hint hint)


End file.
